dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku (SSJJ)
Life in Dragon Ball AF Goku returns as one of the protagonists. And one few characters with the most development. Early in the series he trains on Dragon Realm but later returns to help his friends defend Earth. Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it was not at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. False Super Saiyan During the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan After having witnessed Vegeta and Trunks emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time), Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. After teaching Gohan to become a Super Saiyan, Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. As a result, after under 20 hours spent in the room (Vegeta and Trunks had spent a whole day each, and would spend another prior to the Cell Games), he and Gohan emerge as Full Power Super Saiyans. As a result of this and the new discovery of the most powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Vegeta and Trunks soon follow. Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while training with Gohan. Although apparently stronger than Cell in this state, Goku told Gohan he could not defeat him because Cell was much faster, because "all the power in the world would do no good if you can't even hit the guy." Instead of persevering harder to simply increase power output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its initial unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. Full-Powered Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Though its never named in the main series. Super Saiyan 2 When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spikier, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily overpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for a fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. Golden Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT, after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). Silver Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball Af, after Jamie helped him train on the Dragon Realm, which gave him massive power boosts. When he look at the lunar eclipse of he begun his transformation during the Zaiko Saga, with Moons Blutz Waves increased by the Solar Waves allowing Goku to transform. Upon regain control and feeling the essence of the Ultra Divine Water and Pan's tears he transforms into Super Saiyan 5. Super Saiyan 5 In this form he is much similar to Super Saiyan 4 except he keeps his orange pants and his normal weighted boots and wrist bands. He's hair his bottocks long like all Super Saiyan 5 and his three hair locks (The one in front of his eyes and two on his side remain) and his eyes stay the same colour. In this form he was strong enough to defeat fight on par with Evil Goku and Zaiko. Goku's personality also changes to hot-headed, arrogant, cocky, and less serious fighter. Goku also notably keeps his trypanophobia seen with Gobaga. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 is an upgraded version of the Super Saiyan 5. Only seen used by Jamie and Goku, though it is stated that it is required for Super Saiyan 6. It's complete mastery of Super Saiyan 5, reversing all the negative effects except the lack energy after returning to base state. After obtaining this form Goku drops normal Super Saiyan 5. Green Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball AF, along with Jamie. He was inable to take full control until Jamie punched in the face. After regaining Full Control he and Jamie transform into a Super Saiyan 6s. Super Saiyan 6 Goku ties with Jamie of being the first two the obtain it. His power far surpasses then any of his previous state his prepsiration skills also greatly increase has he knew that Jamie and him were still no match for Evil Gogeta and Jamie suggests fusion. Like Super Saiyan 5 his voice is shrouded with electronic effects and sounds more aggressive. Emotionally he is still the same as well as personality wise but he with his increased intelligence and prepsiration skills he is formidable fighter even Goku's prepsiration and intelligence skils skyrocket making them both the smartest Saiyans on Earth. Super Saiyan 6 marks the end of using the Great Apes to ascend to the next level. Goku's appearance is slightly different as his hair locks becomes a single hair-lock. Super Saiyan 7 Goku becomes to third person to become a Super Saiyan 8. Like Vegeta his fur is orange, but his eyes remain the same. He powers have skyrocket for beyond any previous Super Saiyan. Like Super Saiyan 3 and 5, it takes up alot of Ki, so he rarely uses this. This soon came outclassed by Super Saiyan 8. Super Saiyan 8 Goku becomes this at an unknown time during training with Vegeta and Jamie. Like Gohan, uses fur turns purple. They energy level is multiple of a Super Saiyan 4 in fact this is seen as a Super Super Saiyan 4, which earns its nickname the Sister Saiyan 4. Goku doesn't develop a new attack with it but he becomes formidable fighter far outclassing those at the level of Super Saiyan 7 Super Saiyan 9 Goku becomes this after training, like Super Saiyan 3, 5 and 7. Super Saiyan 9 takes a massive amount of energy of the user. Despite this it makes the user much more faster and stronger those Jamie and Goku to tried fusion but their level of power was to great it instantly timed out. The power skyrockets far beyond then anything, it equals to the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan 4. Incorrect Super Saiyan 10 Goku tries to force himself to become a Super Saiyan 10 and becomes an Incorrect Super Saiyan 10 where he grows silver hair and becomes a partially transformed Great Ape unable to control himself, he later regains control and finally succeeds in becoming Super Saiyan 10. Super Saiyan 10 Goku achieves the final Super Saiyan after becoming the incorrect one. In this form his fur brown and his hair becomes Red. In this form he has far surpassed all the Z-Fighters and becomes the strongest Saiyan non-fused of his time. His speed, power and strength are unimaginably high. In this form Goku was able to defeat Super Broly once and for all. Fights Super Saiyan 5 Group Buu 2 Saga *Goku (Super Saiyan 4), Gohan (Mystic Super Saiyan 4) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Buutenks *Goku and Jamie vs. Buuhan *Goku (Super Saiyan 4), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Jamie (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Kid Buu 2 Super Saiyan 5 Saga *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Jamie Xicor Saga *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Xicor (Immortal Form) *Goku (Silver Great Ape) vs. Xicor (Immortal Form) and Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) *Goku (Super Saiyan 5) and Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Immortal Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Super Kai Form) Other World Saga *Goku vs. Cell *Goku vs. Saibamen *Goku, Android 17 and Android 18 vs. Hell Fighter 17 Evil Gogeta Group Evil Goku Saga *Goku (Base/SS/SS2/SS3/SS5) vs. Evil Goku (Base/ESS/ESS2/ESS3/ESS4) *Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Vegeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) Super Saiyan 4 Vegito Saga *Goku (Super Saiyan 5) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Evil Gogeta (ESS4) Evil Gogeta Saga *Z-Fighters vs. Evil Gogeta (ESS4) *Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) and Jamie (Full-Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (ESS4) *Goku (Green Great Ape) and Jamie (Green Great Ape) vs. Evil Gogeta (ESS4) Kills Direct Kills *Cell killed him with a Instant Kamehameha *Saibamen killed them various Continuous Kamehameha Assists *Hell Fighter 17 assist Android 18 and Android 17 by contributing his Kamehameha with their Power Blitzs. *Evil Gogeta fusee of Gokod. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails